


Brothers

by radiantsage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantsage/pseuds/radiantsage
Summary: This wasn't love. It was obsession, a sick obsession, a twisted feeling in my heart that asphyxiated me. Nobody could ever understand it. Not even myself.  I wanted to see him all the time, I wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, who he was talking to. I hated that. And yet I couldn't stop. I was eternally trapped within him, and I enjoyed every second of it.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> small thing i wrote back in 2016.
> 
> || warning: incest, obsessive relationships, underage ||

The sun had kissed his soft skin after a long day of outdoor training. His youthful body was drenched in sweat and he was panting. Father certainly did the wrong thing when he assigned me to overlook my little brother's training schedule. Our old man was the one that taught me how to kill and now claimed that because I'm the eldest, I was the one that had to train Killua. But every time I found myself lost during the training; instead of commanding him to run more laps, or work harder, I caught myself thinking about him. My younger brother was so beautiful. I was glad that he was mine since mom would never interfere in any of our training sessions, although I know she'd like to. Grandpa Zeno, who had a soft spot for Kil, would sometimes tag along but leave after a while, claiming that we both weren't any fun. None of our other siblings seemed to be interested in joining us. Thus, it was only Kil and I. 

"Good job today, Kil" I praised him while patting his head. "You're getting better and better every day".   
"Ah, this is normal. I've been doing this since the day I was born!" Kil said, a hint of sarcasm in his words. I let myself smile at him.   
"Father would be delighted to see how well you've grown up. You'll truly become a talented assassin" I noted. 

It was true. Everyone had known that since the day Killua was born, he was forced to undergo a tight training schedule which would result to Killua becoming a rightful heir of the Zoldyck family. 

I wasn't jealous. I was happy that my younger brother had that special trait in him. And ever since father had assigned me as Kil's personal trainer, I was proud to be the one that got to be close to him each day. In the end, I became incredibly attached to him. 

"Mm, sure" Killua said and wiped some sweat off his forehead. His shirt was stuck to his body and he didn't hesitate before taking it off and running to a nearby stream to wash off. "Can I play now, brother?" 

I frowned. It was the same thing every day. Crouching so I could be at his level (Kil was still a little boy but a bit too small for his age), I stared into his eyes. The boy tensed up, something he always did when he met my gaze.   
"Kil, this is something that only normal kids do. Playing or making friends or having fun... you're not qualified to do any of these things. You were born into this family of assassins, therefore it is the only thing you are capable of doing". 

I squeezed his shoulder with my hand as these words escaped my mouth. My heart skipped a beat and for a moment I bit my lip, looking away.   
'Being normal... it's not something that we do. Even if you wanted to, you'd still find yourself coming back home someday. There is no other place where you could ever survive, the way you are'.

These words echoed into my head, it was almost as if I was listening to them at that peculiar moment. I repeated them, without taking my eyes off Kil. My little brother's face was once again drenched in sweat, but it wasn't because of the training. Combined with an almost intractable shaking, I concluded his nervous sweating was due to fear. 

"There is no other place for you, Kil. Now hurry back home".   
"But why not? There are a lot of different things I would like to do, for fun! It's not like I'm about to run away or-"   
"Enough". I felt dizzy and frustrated. My own brother, thinking about staying here on his own. How could I make sure that he wouldn't leave? I cringed at the thought of Kil not being home. It made me angry, so angry that I wasn't sure I could stop... "I said, enough. You are to go home now. You are an assassin. You are not allowed to have fun. Understood, Kil?"   
The boy sighed and picked up his shirt from the ground, placing it on his shoulder.   
"Yes, yes... Guess I'll go and steal some video games from Milluki". 

The only thing I could do was watch him as he walked back towards the mansion. 

It had taken me a few weeks to create the hole. I had been tampering with the wall every day until I decided the size was satisfactory. Since then, every night, I'd peep through the hole and look at Kil. Some nights he wouldn't sleep and all he did was lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Other times he would spend hours on his TV, playing a video game while eating chocolate robots and quietly swearing to himself when he lost. My favorite nights where the ones where he slept soundly. His chest would rhythmically go up and down and sometimes he'd mumble incoherent sleepy words. He often shifted positions nervously or grabbed at the bed sheets, probably suffering by some nightmare. Oh, how I wanted to run into his room and reassure him that everything would be okay. But the one thing that made all this worth it was the moment where the sun came out. As Kil would sleep, the sun would appear through his window and light him up all over. I could easily see every single detail of his face and body. A truly magnificent sight, but also a sickening reminder of how fucked-up I was. 

This wasn't love. It was an obsession. A sick obsession, a twisted feeling in my heart that asphyxiated me. Nobody could ever understand it. Not even myself. I wanted to see him all the time, I wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, who he was talking to. I hated that. I hated myself more. And yet I couldn't stop. I was eternally trapped within him, and I enjoyed every second of it. 

It was one of these nights. My anger had somewhat calmed, and I was staying in my room, my back against the wall, waiting. Waiting for the moment when I'd hear Kil retire to his room for the night. At last, the sweet sound of his feet on the floor. His technique still needed improvement, but a normal person wouldn't be able to hear him. He was like a cat, constantly stalking its pray. 

A few hours later, he had fallen asleep. Maybe I had worn him out too much that day. I slowly raised my head to look into the room and found out that indeed, Killua was sleeping. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, and was tangled along the comforter. 

I thought about never being able to see him like this again. About him being surrounded by people who weren't me. Being happy... smiling... it disgusted me. Kil was mine. Dad had him assigned to me for a reason. My fist clenched as I felt a strange, unpleasant feeling.   
I can't take this anymore. This is twisted. 

I closed my eyes and sighed in an attempt to calm myself down before anything bad happened. It was certainly going to be a good night.


End file.
